


Shield Brother

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Bottom Thorin, Dubious Consent, Everybody Lives, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Gold Sick Thorin, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Top Bilbo, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Thorin knew he was attracted to Bilbo the moment he set his eyes on him for the first time.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Shield Brother

Chapter 1: The Shire

When they did go to sleep at last, Thorin tossed in his bedroll. It wasn’t the floor. He’d managed to sleep on worse ground before and this was rather comfortable by comparison. No. It was the Halfling upstairs that kept him up.

Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin had seen Hobbits before. He had found them interesting and exotic, despite his resentment of their peace and prosperity. But he wasn’t exactly expecting to come face to face with a Hobbit so fucking gorgeous.

When Bilbo was introduced to him, he felt his heart skip a beat, his cheeks flush, and his cock twitch. It was all he could do to not let his mouth drop at the perfection that was Bilbo Baggins standing before him.

 _Well, hello sexy_ , he had thought.

Wisely, Thorin kept said thought to himself.

He wasn’t surprised that Conker’s was the closest thing to combat experience Bilbo had and perhaps was a little too rude to him but seeing those apple cheeks flush was worth it.

And now he was battling with all his will not to give into his lust and seek out Bilbo.

It was for the best if he never saw Bilbo again.

Although…

_Perhaps if we survive…_

Thorin pressed the palm of his hand to his groin and bit his pillow. He wasn’t a stranger to silent masturbation, but not when he was so close to his kin.

Giving in, Thorin escaped his bedroll and went into the backyard.

The only light he could see came from the moon and stars. He leaned against a tree and tugged the laces of his trousers undone, freeing his cock.

A few sure strokes brought him to full mast and he closed his eyes, giving into his fantasy.

_Bilbo knelt before him, his hand around Thorin’s cock and the other cradling his stones. Thorin groaned, running his fingers through Bilbo’s hair as Bilbo licked the head of his cock._

_“Fuck, yes,” Thorin hissed when Bilbo closed his lips around the crown, sliding deeper down the shaft. “Yes, take it all, Ghivasha.”_

_He curled his fingers into a fist, still holding on to Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo moaned when he tugged and opened his mouth wide, inviting Thorin to fuck his mouth._

_Thorin slowly pivoted his hips, pushing his cock down Bilbo’s throat._

_It wasn’t enough._

_Not nearly enough._

_Thorin pulled Bilbo’s hair, bringing him back to his feet. He clutched at Bilbo’s chin and face, kissing him fully before shoving him against the tree and tugging down his trousers to his knees._

_Bilbo spread his legs bracing himself against the tree and arched his back, rump pressed to Thorin’s groin. He was loose, oil dripping down his cheeks and thighs. Thorin eased inside him, moaning at how perfect this Hobbit ass felt around his cock…_

Thorin gasped, biting his glove as he came. He tried to keep going despite how halting his movements became. A whine escaped at a particularly sensitive stroke, sending shivers all over.

He released the breath he’d been holding, letting his heartbeat slow, air return to his lungs, and his muscles relax.

 _Well, that would do it_ , he thought, feeling his eyelids droop as he shakily returned to the parlor where he had left his bedroll.

He didn’t wake till Dwalin decided to shake him. The smell of bacon and eggs beckoned him.

“Have a good night, Uncle?” Fili asked, smirking. Kili and Ori snorted as Thorin blushed, cuffing his nephew’s ear.

A couple hours later, they were halted by the sound of Bilbo calling to them, holding out the contract.

Chapter 2: Rivendell

Bilbo Baggins wasn’t just a pretty face.

No.

Rue anyone who dared think that.

He was quick of wit. Brave. Curious.

Thorin couldn’t blame Elrond for also finding Bilbo attractive. If that is what the Elf thought when he offered to let Bilbo stay in Rivendell.

 _Bet he’s off to wank_ , Thorin thought, keeping to the shadows as Elrond walked by him. If the Elf sensed him, he didn’t bring it up.

Still, the jealousy bubbling in him was close to spilling over. He glanced at Bilbo, who leaned against the railing overlooking the beautiful valley. Thorin’s eyes rested on the curve of Bilbo’s ass and he licked his lips.

 _What would he do to me if I snuck up behind him and rimmed that ass?_ He thought.

Thorin shook his head. He wouldn’t act on that. Not without knowing if Bilbo even preferred men, let alone if he preferred Dwarf men.

He fled to the room he’d been given and locked the door. Thorin stripped his clothes off on his way to the bathtub, letting the water fill up before he entered, selecting one of the scented oils he found agreeable to use for his own devices.

His thoughts, once again, turned to Bilbo as he stroked his cock languidly….

_“Do you approve?”_

_They were in the crystal cave. Bilbo was sitting on the table, naked, legs crossed and leaning back. He smiled at Thorin seductively. “Well, my king?”_

_Thorin approached him and uncrossed his knees, revealing Bilbo’s erect cock._

_“Definitely,” Thorin said, curling his hand around Bilbo’s shaft and gently dragging up. Bilbo shuddered. “Would you let me lick your ass? I want to see if I can make you cum just from my tongue on your ass.”_

_Bilbo moaned, bucking his hips. “Yes, yes, fucking rim me.”_

_Thorin released him, allowing Bilbo to readjust so his ass was pressed to Thorin’s face. Thorin dove in, hungrily lapping at Bilbo’s hole. He eased his fingers in, shoving his tongue between the digits and stretching the ring._

_Bilbo moaned encouragingly, limbs shaking as Thorin continued his assault._

_His cock was thrumming, and he was pushing as far as his control could go before giving in to his own desire. He paused to readjust Bilbo from his knees and elbows to lie on his back, legs over Thorin’s shoulders as he swirled his tongue around the puckered ring._

_“I’m gonna cum, Thorin,” Bilbo warned him. “I’m close. I’m so fucking close….”_

_Thorin groaned, his fingertips brushing against what he assumed was Bilbo’s sweet spot. Bilbo screamed, semen spurting over his stomach and chest._

_Thorin didn’t want to let up. He didn’t want to stop even though Bilbo was shaking and sensitive and completely at his mercy._

_It was so, so, so fucking gorgeous…_

Thorin grunted, seed mingling with the bathwater and oil.

He went limp, muscles relaxed as he slumped in the dirty water.

_How much longer can I do this?_

Every day with Bilbo near was driving him mad with lust. It wasn’t fair for someone so perfect to be so close to him and yet so far.

Thorin drained the tub and dried off. They’d be leaving soon, but at least the build up wasn’t nearly as bad as before.

As they left Rivendell, he caught Bilbo looking back at the lush valley. It was another glance at that shapely ass, all but begging to be consumed by him…

Thorin swallowed and called to Bilbo to keep up.

Chapter 3: the Carrock

Well.

That was it.

No more helping it.

He needed Bilbo Baggins.

He needed to fuck him so completely that no one else would dare come to Bilbo’s mind. Not Bofur, or Dori, or Dwalin. And with the events that happened on the cliff, it gave Thorin a way in. Hopefully, he could explain the concept of Shield Brothers to Bilbo without revealing too much of Dwarven culture and, also, gain sufficient consent.

First off, they needed to get off this cliff.

It was dark by the time they reached the bottom, and everyone was too tired to dare anything other than go right back to sleep. In the morning, Thorin kept looking at Bilbo with longing.

“You finally going to fuck him?” Dwalin asked.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, stunned. “You –”

“Oh please, Thorin. I know you too well. You’ve been obsessed with him since day one.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Never said that,” Dwalin said. “I don’t blame you at all. I just want you to be careful. He’s not a Dwarf and Hobbits are a softer sort.”

Thorin frowned at him. “Are you jealous that I prefer him?”

Dwalin laughed. “No. You can have your Hobbit,” he said. “I’ve Ori to satisfy any of my needs.”

Thorin relaxed. Right. The younger lads were of the age of consent for taking on a mentor.* If he recalled, Kili had selected Nori for that and Fili had been with Bofur for a while now…

“Right.”

“Just remember that he’s not a Dwarf,” Dwalin reminded him. As if Thorin could forget. “Best of luck.”

After breakfast, Thorin approached Bilbo. “Might I have a word with you, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo nodded, following Thorin stiffly away from the group. Once far enough away, Thorin turned back to Bilbo.

“I wanted to thank you again in a more traditional way,” Thorin said.

He shook with anticipation. He didn’t think Bilbo would reject him, but it was still a possibility and Thorin didn’t know what he’d do if Bilbo decided not to accept him as a Shield Brother.

“As you’ve saved my life, we are now Shield Brothers.”

“And that means…”

“That we watch each other’s backs. I can trust you to be by my side and fight along side me. We would never be far from each other and our bond would be as strong as kin.”

“Oh? I suppose that’s all right,” Bilbo said, smiling gently. “So, what’s the traditional way?”

 _Good enough for me_ , Thorin decided, closing the distance between them and kissing Bilbo. Bilbo gasped, eyes widening. He seized Thorin’s hair and pulled him back. Thorin let him, waiting…watching the confusion in Bilbo’s eyes shift to comprehension.

Then Bilbo kissed him back.

 _Yes!_ Thorin thought, lifting Bilbo into his arms.

Bilbo licked the seam of his lips, requesting to deepen the kiss. Thorin happily obliged, gasping when Bilbo sucked and nibbled at his lower lip. A soft jolt traveled down to his cock. He could feel Bilbo’s own arousal poking into his stomach.

“Tell me I can fuck you,” Thorin growled, pinning Bilbo to a tree. Bilbo nodded. “You’re mine.”

Bilbo yanked on his hair, pulling him back. The frown on his face sent a chill down Thorin’s spine.

“I don’t belong to anyone, Thorin,” Bilbo said authoritatively. “Least of all you. We can fuck and I’ll fight beside you, but I am _not_ yours. Are we clear?” Thorin’s cock twitched. He’d never been the anvil in a relationship, but with Bilbo, he’d probably be willing to try.

“Yes.”

Bilbo’s grin returned. “Good. Put me down and we’ll undress.”

Thorin obeyed and they stripped out of their clothes. Once bare, Bilbo took Thorin in his mouth and sucked. Thorin bit his lip to keep from moaning, his hands – _at last!_ – running through Bilbo’s hair. It was still quite short, but long enough for a braid…

The idea of Bilbo wearing a braid Thorin put in was enticing. But would it be pushing too much? Still, he could continue to dream as Bilbo slid his mouth over Thorin’s cock.

“At this rate I’ll cum,” he warned. Bilbo slid off, stroking Thorin’s cock.

“That will not do. Not if you’re going to fuck me, Thorin,” Bilbo said. He licked along a vein, root to tip and Thorin groaned. “Or would you find this enough? Are my hands and mouth enough to bring the great Dwarf King to heel?”

 _Might be_ , Thorin thought.

“Granted, if you do cum first, I’ll just fuck you instead,” Bilbo stated, smirking at him. Thorin swallowed, wondering what that would be like…

“Have you oil?”

“Erm…”

Bilbo tutted. “Lucky for you, I’m always prepared.” He stood and went to his jacket, pulling free a wooden vial sealed with a cork.

“You just walk around with oil?” Thorin asked.

“No,” Bilbo said. “I’ve had to make due with some new things, but I am able to make my own when I need to and given this adventure, would you say it’s remiss to guess that several of the company goes off and wanks when they can? Figured if anyone was going to be interested in me, I’d best be prepared. And before you ask, no, there’s not been time to make my own oils, so I…pilfered some, I guess you could say. From Rivendell.”

“You stole oil for wanking?”

“As if you wouldn’t have dared yourself if it crossed your mind.”

Thorin chuckled. “I think I might be in love with you, Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo grinned.

“Not yet, you aren’t.”

Thorin approached him and closed his hand around Bilbo’s.

“May I help ready you?”

Bilbo nodded and let him take the vial. He braced himself against a tree and Thorin knelt behind him, running his hands over Bilbo’s rear. There were some nasty bruises on his back, but Thorin wasn’t exactly much better in the way of appearance right now himself, what with being whipped by chains, then being used as a chew toy by a warg…

Still, he drenched his fingers in the oil and eased one into Bilbo’s hole. Bilbo gasped and spread his legs wider. Thorin’s cock twitched as he inserted another finger, glancing at Bilbo, hoping – praying – that Bilbo’s consent wouldn’t be revoked.

He thrust his fingers in, easing the muscles wider, to relax so to take him in. He stood, pushing in a third finger and covered Bilbo’s body with his own. Bilbo’s knuckles were white, trying to find purchase on the bark. Thorin laced his fingers between Bilbo’s as he continued stretching him.

“Ready?” he asked.

Bilbo nodded and Thorin removed his fingers to slick up his cock before easing it into him. Bilbo gasped, bowing his head as Thorin built up his pace. Bilbo reached between his legs and stroked, occasionally squeezing around Thorin as his completion built up.

Thorin bit his lip and pulled out.

Bilbo protested, but Thorin wanted to see it. He wanted to see the moment Bilbo would be consumed by his pleasure.

He lifted Bilbo back up and onto his cock, using the tree to support both of them. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and kissed him.

Thorin tensed as he came inside Bilbo. He curled a fist around Bilbo’s cock and stroked him, watching as Bilbo flushed, panting, and chased the high.

When Bilbo did cum, his back arched backwards and he hit his head against the tree trunk. Thorin studied the image, knowing it was going to be a favorite for some time.

Chapter 4: Beorn’s 

Having a room was glorious.

He could take his time with Bilbo. Explore him. Map out the most erogenous spots on the Hobbit’s body. Memorize every expression on his face…

 _He is mine_ , Thorin thought. He dared not voice his possessiveness, knowing Bilbo would not appreciate it, but it was true.

He’d swallow down the thought begging to be released into the air.

Especially on a night like this.

Outside it rained heavy and hard. The room in Beorn’s house was lit with candles, casting a gentle glow around them.

Bilbo bounced on Thorin’s cock, using Thorin’s shoulders for balance as he moved.

“I love your cock,” Bilbo said. “It feels so good inside me.”

 _Fuck, yes, he is mine_, Thorin thought again, gripping Bilbo’s hips. He needed to voice it. Somehow, someway, he needed it to be spoken. Needed to make it clear.

“ _I love you_ ,” he started, the rough Khuzdul spilling from his lips. “ _You are mine and mine alone. I will be yours if you want me to be. I want more than this, Ghivashel. Be mine and I will be yours. I’ll give you anything you want. Gems, gold, silks. Everything I can give you is yours. Be mine, Bilbo, please. Please. Please. I’ve fallen in love with you and I would make you my husband, my consort, my One. I desire more than this. Please tell me that you love me, too._ ”

Bilbo silenced him with a kiss.

“I don’t know what you’re saying, Thorin,” he reminded him.

Thorin crashed their mouths together again, rolling them over and taking control, pouring as much of his emotion into it. Whether the message got across to Bilbo, he didn’t know, but one way or another, he was going to make it clear that this was more than one’s usual Shield Brother.

He cupped his hands under Bilbo’s knees, nearly bending Bilbo in half as he pounded inside him, searching for the right angle. Bilbo gasped, his seed spurting over his stomach. His face scrunched in pleasure as Thorin continued his assault until he at last came.

Once they separated, Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s waist and laid his head on his chest.

 _I can’t lose you_ , Thorin thought. _I don’t know what that would do to me, Bilbo._

He didn’t know when his lust became love, but he couldn’t deny it was love.

Bilbo was beautiful both in spirit and body. He was brave, compassionate, witty, erotic, and so much more than Thorin could have hoped for.

The rain outside never let up.

Chapter 5: The Dungeon

His cell was deeper placed in the caves than the others. It gave him a little privacy as he wondered if he’d ever get out.

There was much time for him to think of what to do, and he was often left alone. He leaned against the wall of his cell and let his thoughts turn to Bilbo.

Bilbo was hiding somewhere as he tried to figure out how to get everyone out and back on the road. Thorin hadn’t a clue how Bilbo was going to do it, but he had a few ideas of how to make it clear he appreciated the efforts Bilbo had gone through to get them out.

His cock twitched at the thoughts crossing his mind…

_He pinned Bilbo to the nearest hard surface he could find and fell to his knees, pulling Bilbo’s trousers down to his ankles. He ripped at the shirt, revealing Bilbo’s soft skin._

_Thorin slid his tongue over Bilbo’s nipples, teasing them to bud and harden as he ran his hands down Bilbo’s sides. He would kiss a line down from Bilbo’s chest to his abdomen before indulging in that delectable cock._

_Bilbo gasped and moaned, running his hands through Thorin’s hair._

_“Yes,” he whispered. Thorin slid his mouth down to the base of Bilbo’s cock, resting for a moment with the weight of it on his tongue and inhaling Bilbo’s scent. “Oh Gods, Thorin, yes…”_

“Enjoying yourself?”

Thorin opened his eyes and turned to the door. Bilbo had his ring off and was smirking. “Need a little help getting off, Thorin?”

He glanced at his cock, erect in his hand. The object of his fantasy only seemed amused, which, given how it could be, was rather lucky.

“I’m capable of taking care of it myself, but I would not be against your aid,” he said. Bilbo’s smirk widened and he beckoned Thorin to the bars. Thorin pressed against it, cock poking between the bars. Bilbo curled his fingers around the shaft and gently pulled.

Thorin’s eyelids fluttered and he gripped the bars for support. He opened them when Bilbo stopped, able to see him once more before he put on that magic ring, vanishing.

Well, that wasn’t expected.

He felt Bilbo’s hand again and glanced at his cock. It was strange, feeling a hand on him when said hand was invisible. Thorin dared not close his eyes, ever on alert. Even if Bilbo was still there, a guard could come by and if a guard came by, a guard could see that Thorin was aroused, which means that Thranduil might find out…

 _Don’t think about Thranduil_ , he urged himself. Thorin closed his eyes, focusing on Bilbo’s hand stroking his cock.

Then it was about focusing the texture of Bilbo’s tongue around the tip.

“Oh ffffff….”

When he opened his eyes, Bilbo was back, wiping his seed off his face and licking it off his fingers.

“Feel better?”

“Yes,” Thorin said, tucking himself back into his trousers. _Though I would rather you were in my arms right now._

“Good.” Bilbo stood. “I’ll be back soon.”

He put the ring back on and ran down the hall, away from Thorin.

Thorin leaned against the bars, his heart heavy in his chest.

Chapter 6: Laketown

Thorin watched the fire crackle. The room the Master had given him faced the mountain, but his back was to it for now, thoughts far from how close he was to his goal.

“I brought dinner,” Bilbo said, pushing the door closed with his foot. He set the tray down on the table and approached Thorin. Thorin welcomed his embrace and the gentle kiss to his neck.

“Would you be against me topping tonight?” Bilbo asked. Thorin glanced at him. “Just once, I want to be on top. If that’s all right?”

Thorin nodded. “You need only ask, _Ghivashel_ ,” he said.

“After dinner, then,” Bilbo said, grinning. He kissed Thorin’s cheek and pulled him out of the chair toward the table where the two plates waited for them. Thorin ate as much as he could, his heart heavy with what may happen. Bilbo didn’t seem to bothered by what he would be tasked to do.

Or, if he was, he wasn’t letting it show.

Once satisfactorily full, Bilbo pulled Thorin to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress before climbing on top of him, a predatory gleam in his eyes. They shared a kiss before Bilbo pushed Thorin down onto his back and tackled his trousers, pulling them off Thorin’s legs and tossed them aside.

Thorin removed his tunic and supported himself up on his elbows to watch Bilbo kneel between his legs and tease his cock with his mouth and hands. Bilbo glanced at him a moment and then moved down, pressing his tongue to Thorin’s hole.

Thorin’s arms shook and he laid back down, letting Bilbo have control. A lick along his perineum sent a jolt through him and his cock twitched. Thorin reached between his legs, running his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo stood and went to get the oil, stripping free of his clothes as he did so.

When he returned, he settled between Thorin’s legs again.

“Have you ever been the receiver, Thorin?”

“I admit I have not.”

Bilbo’s eyebrows shot up, shocked for a moment, then he grinned. “I am honored to be the first to do this to you, Thorin,” he said. “We’ll go slowly, all right, Thorin?” He nodded. “Turn over.”

Thorin obeyed, letting Bilbo ease his legs apart. Having been the hammer most of his life, Thorin knew what Bilbo could do to him, but even so, he was nervous. Bilbo kissed the small of his back, drizzling oil over Thorin’s crack and rubbing his fingers over the puckered hole.

The fingers burned on entrance, but soon the sensation eased into pleasure as Bilbo rubbed against his sweet spot. Thorin hugged the pillow as Bilbo massaged the nub, sending sweet shivers throughout Thorin’s body.

“I wonder if I could make you come just from my fingers in you, but I suppose that’ll wait another time,” Bilbo mused. “Or would you rather have my fingers only for now?”

“No,” Thorin moaned. “Give me your cock, Bilbo.”

“My cock is going to be thicker than the fingers I have in you right now, Thorin.”

“Do what you must, but I want your cock.”

Bilbo tutted, clicking his tongue. “You are so demanding, Thorin. Can’t be helped, I guess, since you’re a king and I suppose kings don’t beg.”

 _I have begged you before_ , Thorin thought, thinking on his confession in his native tongue back at Beorn’s house what seemed like years ago. He kept silent, letting Bilbo continue to prepare him. Thorin didn’t know how much more teasing he could take before Bilbo finally pulled his fingers out and placed a hand on Thorin’s back, gently massaging him.

“Relax, Thorin,” Bilbo said. “This might not be pleasant at first, so keep breathing.”

Thorin sighed, hugging the pillow tighter as Bilbo eased his cock inside him. The burn was worse this time, despite the oil. Bilbo massaged his back waiting.

“All right?”

“Yes,” Thorin said. “Will you fucking move?”

“When you relax, I will,” Bilbo chuckled.

Thorin willed his muscles to release. The burn started to subside, and Bilbo rolled his hips at last. Thorin gasped as the burn gave way to pleasure with each thrust of Bilbo’s hips.

“I want to see your face,” Thorin said. “Bilbo, I want to see you.”

Bilbo pulled free, allowing Thorin to roll onto his back. He pushed back in, leaning over Thorin, foreheads pressed together.

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered, silenced by a kiss. He placed his hand on Bilbo’s cheek, welcoming the kiss and deepening it, trying to convey all his emotion into the kiss.

_I love you. This is killing me, having you so close to me and not knowing how much I love you. I’m not strong enough, Bilbo. I don’t know what I’m going to do if I have to send you into the mountain. What if Smaug is alive? What if I lose you as soon as we enter the mountain? I wouldn’t be able to bear losing you, Ghivashel…_

Bilbo wrapped his hand around Thorin’s cock, stroking.

“I’m close, Thorin,” he said. “Cum with me.”

The way he said it was almost like a plea. Gentle, imploring. Almost as though Bilbo might have felt the same. It was enough to send Thorin over the edge. Bilbo gasped as Thorin squeezed him, releasing inside him.

Once their breathing evened out and their muscles relaxed, Bilbo pulled free of Thorin, shuddering. He knelt between Thorin’s legs, pushing them apart to make sure he hadn’t been too rough.

“Could I have you again sometime?” Bilbo asked after his examination. “Or was it too much?”

Thorin stared at him, trying to gauge the meaning of Bilbo’s request.

“You may,” he said at last.

Bilbo grinned and Thorin wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent.

_Stay with me. Be mine, Ghivashel._

Thorin bit his lip and tightened his grip on Bilbo’s waist.

_What am I going to do if you leave me when I am already yours in heart and soul?_

Chapter 7: Erebor

Once Dwalin and Balin left, Thorin collapsed into the throne, massaging his forehead. He spied that Bilbo had been following them.

“Bilbo,” he barked. “Come back here.”

Bilbo glanced at him, blinking. “I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“I would have a word in private with you,” Thorin stated. He motioned Bilbo to return to his side. Bilbo glanced at Dwalin and Balin for a second before returning to Thorin’s side.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” he asked. Thorin reached into the pouch tied to his belt and pulled free a mithril bead. “What is that?”

“You’ve earned it a hundred times over,” Thorin said. “Might I put a braid in your hair, Bilbo?”

“Oh. Um. I suppose,” Bilbo said, closing the distance between them. Thorin pulled him onto his lap and Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck, having lost his balance. Thorin’s cock twitched. “Sorry.”

“Never be sorry,” Thorin said, pinching his chin and kissing him. Bilbo returned the kiss, but it was brief, and he turned his face away from Thorin.

Thorin worked the braid into Bilbo’s hair. Once secure, Bilbo turned back to him.

“Does it look all right?” he asked.

Thorin chuckled. “It is perfect,” he said. “It will be the first of many, I hope, _Ghivashel_. Now, we are alone at last.”

Bilbo stared at him, calculating. Thorin smirked, his eyes on the bead glimmering in Bilbo’s hair.

“Go into the treasury,” he said. “Select some jewelry to wear. When you return, you will strip of your clothes, save for the gold you chose, and I will fuck you.”

Bilbo continued to stare at him.

“I’m sorry, Thorin,” he said, climbing off Thorin’s lap. “I’m not in the mood. Perhaps another time.”

Thorin frowned, but he dug his fingers into the stone instead, knuckles turning white.

“You dare defy me?” he growled, anger bubbling.

Bilbo stared at him, unimpressed.

“ _Am I not the king_?”

“You are,” Bilbo said, “But that doesn’t mean you can force me to consent to fucking you, Thorin, or being fucked by you when I’m not feeling well.”

His ire ebbed. “You feel ill?”

Bilbo nodded. “A stomach bug, I think.”

“Then go, rest, when you are well again, we can revisit this conversation.”

Bilbo’s shoulders dropped.

“Thank you, Thorin.”

He left and once the door shut behind him, Thorin slumped back in his seat, pouting. He had hoped to see Bilbo in gold. He’d be gorgeous in it. He had found the mithril shirt he had as a child. It’d fit Bilbo easily, but it would have to wait another day…

Thorin undid his trousers, pulling his erect cock free. He stroked, thinking of Bilbo as he always had done since meeting him all those months ago. He could almost see it clearly…

_Bilbo walked into the hall, wearing a thick fur cloak, and dismissed the others so that he could be alone with Thorin. Once the room was empty, he’d remove the cloak, donned only in gold and mithril with colorful gems._

_He’d approach Thorin and straddle his lap._

_“Does this please you, my love?” he’d ask. Thorin would run his fingers over the golden jewelry:_

_The coronet on his brow. The diamond earrings hanging from his ears. The gold and ruby necklace around Bilbo’s neck. The arm bands with silver geometric designs on his biceps. The mithril bracelets with emeralds and sapphires. The mithril shirt, sheer and light to his touch, showing pert nipples and riding up his thighs, cock poking free. The belt of gold, dripping chains that hugged Bilbo’s hips, the various rings on his fingers…_

_“It is more than pleasing,” Thorin praised. “Pity you sent the others away. I’d take you here and now with them watching. Let them see.”_

_“Perhaps another time,” Bilbo said, kissing Thorin’s neck. “I need your cock, my love. I crave it. See?”_

_He took one of Thorin’s hands and pressed it to his ass. Thorin felt metal where Bilbo’s hole was and arched a brow._

_“This doesn’t satisfy me,” Bilbo said, pouting. “Please, Thorin, my love, would you fuck me? I am going mad with desire.”_

_Thorin pulled the plug and rammed it back in. Bilbo gasped, arching his back._

_Thorin grinned. “I could use the relief,” he decided, pulling the plug free. He unlaced his trousers and removed his own cloak letting it rest on the throne as he unbuttoned his jerkin. “Take your pleasure, Ghivashel.”_

_Bilbo eased down on his cock and moaned; arms wrapped around Thorin’s neck as he bounced. Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo’s hips, content to watch him in the throes of his pleasure._

_“Does this satisfy you, too, my love?” Bilbo asked. His cock leaked spreading precum over the gold and Thorin’s clothes. Thorin didn’t mind. It made the whole thing more erotic. He pulled the mithril shirt off Bilbo and licked his lips at the rings pierced through Bilbo’s nipples._

_“Everything you do to me satisfies me,” Thorin said, running his fingers over Bilbo’s nipples, relishing in the gasp Bilbo made and the way his hips stuttered and the way his ass squeezed Thorin’s cock._

_Thorin looked at him. “Do you love me?”_

_Bilbo grinned. “With all my heart.”_

_“Do you fear me?”_

_Bilbo shook his head. “I revere you with all my soul. You are my king and my love.”_

Thorin threw his head back, almost choking as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, knocking him back. The intensity was almost so much that he nearly wept from oversensitivity.

He tucked himself back in with shaking hands and forced himself to go find a way to bathe. He found Bilbo in their room, laying in bed and curled into himself. Thorin could see that he’d been weeping.

 _Must have been worse illness than he assumed_ , he thought, kissing Bilbo’s cheek. “Rest, _Ghivashel_ ,” he whispered. “ _I love you_.”

Epilogue: The Shire Again

He thought he would die. He thought he had lost his nephews.

Months ago, on Ravenhill, he at last new that the love he felt for Bilbo was returned.

Bilbo loved him.

He loved him.

Thorin truly thought he was dying, so he bade his beloved goodbye, wishing them to be happy, despite how Bilbo wept. And when his consciousness started to fade, the last sound he heard was Bilbo’s sobs.

 _I’m sorry to have put you through this,_ Thorin thought.

When he woke, he was in the Amber Caves with Fili and Kili. After a few days more, he could move and eat, but he could not leave. Not with the winter as bad as it was. It would have to wait till spring.

“Do you think you can handle it?” he asked Fili when he made his intentions to go back for Bilbo known. “I might not return. After what I’ve done to him, I do not know if he would want to return. I don’t even know if he’ll want me back.”

“Don’t worry, Uncle. If I have any trouble, I’ve still Balin here,” Fili said, “And Dain. Erebor will be fine without you for a few months, so go.” He waved his hand in a shooing motion, making Kili laugh.

Four months later, he was off back to the other end of Middle Earth.

The journey took longer than he hoped, but he knew it couldn’t be helped.

At last, when the rolling green hills of the Shire were before him, he made for the smial with a round, green door. Once there, he banged on the door. There was cursing within and when the door opened, he was met with an irate Bilbo Baggins.

The anger morphed to shock.

“You’re alive?”

“I’m alive,” he said, falling to his knees. “I am sorry for all I have done to you when I was ill,” Thorin said. “I am unworthy of you, but I love you. And I would beg you for another chance to prove it. I love you, Bilbo. I am yours and I would be honored and amazed if you would be mine. To be more than my Shield Brother and more than my friend. I have wished beyond hope for more than what we’ve had. I never thought you would love me back.”

Bilbo pulled him inside and shut the door. “I didn’t think you loved me. It was just sex, Thorin, at first, and I was all right with that. I mean, why would you want me? I’m not a Dwarf and you’re a Dwarf King, so shouldn’t you want someone who could rule beside you?”

“Who else would I want?” Thorin asked. He couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. Not when Bilbo also wept. “You are wise and compassionate. You are genteel and eloquent. You are so brave and so beautiful. You are my One. I may be a king, but I am your slave. Anything you desire, so long as it is in my power to give you, will be yours. Just love me, that’s all I ask. Just be mine. I’m already yours. I’m not trying to possess you. I wouldn’t dare do that to you. Not again.”

Bilbo swallowed and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. “I thought you were dead.”

“I know. I thought I was dying,” Thorin said. “If I knew I wasn’t, I would have told you to wait, that I and the boys would be ok.”

“The boys? They’re alive, too?”

Thorin nodded. “Yes. They’re back in Erebor right now.” Bilbo released a sob, collapsing into his armchair. Thorin took his hand in his and kissed it. “I love you,” he repeated. “I adore you, Bilbo, with all that I am. I dream of you and I dream of a life with you. I want to wake up with you by my side every morning, to go to sleep with you in my arms. To do more than fuck you, but to make love to you and make you feel like the most radiant being of all Arda.”

Bilbo lowered his handkerchief. “And if I say no?”

“Then I will leave. I will be broken but I will leave. I will go back to Erebor and rule there knowing that I failed to be worthy of you. I would be jealous of whoever you decide to give your heart to, be it Dwarf, Hobbit, Man, or Elf. But I would honor it, ever watchful to make sure they treated you better than I did. I would hope to always have your friendship, even if not your love.”

He bowed his head, weeping silently as he waited for Bilbo to tell him what he wanted of him.

“How long?” Bilbo asked. “How long did you feel this way for me?”

Thorin lifted his head and licked his lips. “Since I first saw you. In here. A year ago. I was awestruck by your beauty and aroused by you. I didn’t genuinely love you until after we became Shield Brothers when just fucking you became not enough. I craved it, yes. I enjoyed it and I hope you did as well, but it wasn’t enough for me anymore. Not since Beorn’s when I knew it wouldn’t ever be enough for me.”

Bilbo was silent, perhaps thinking what Thorin told him. “I didn’t know I loved you till you got sick and you changed. I lost hope I’d have you back when you told me you wanted to fuck me in jewelry. I couldn’t do it. It wasn’t you anymore and I…I couldn’t truly be with you when you were so incapable of truly consenting and when you got angry at me for rejecting you then, I was so…”

“Bilbo, oh, _Ghivashel_ ,” Thorin wept, kissing his hand again.

“I was so relieved when you believed I was feeling sick. I thought…”

“Never,” Thorin promised. “Never. I would never do that to you, Bilbo.”

“But you would kill me?”

Thorin shook his head. “No. Never. I would never hurt you. I would not ever threaten you like that again. I would never raise my hand against you again.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“I know.”

“Over a rock.”

“I will always regret that.”

“I must be as mad as people say, then,” Bilbo said. “Because I forgive you, Thorin. I forgive you and I will be yours.” Bilbo got up and knelt beside Thorin on the floor, embracing him and kissing him. “I will be yours, my darling.”

Thorin kissed him, running his fingers in Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck, weeping still. Whether in joy or sorrow or betrayal, Thorin didn’t know.

It didn’t matter. He hated seeing Bilbo so distraught. He hated more that he was the cause of his distress. Even so, he wouldn’t trade anything he went through with him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired by the myth of Ganymede with a more consenting twist


End file.
